fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daiku Hyuna
Daiku Hyuna (個々の盧武鉉（ノ・ムヒョン), Koko no robugen) is an Etherious-type Demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book as well as earned the title Lord of the Apocalypse (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu). Also known as the The Phantom Spider (ファントムクモ, Fantomukumo). He is the private messager and assassin for Katsuyoshi Hojo's Nightmare Wing performing multiple killings in his name while also hiding his face behind his twisted mask. Appearance He takes the appearance of a young well-built man in his late teens. Face mask acts his limiter to keep his demon side from showing to the world during missions. He uses while in human form shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye patch while trying to blend in with humankind in order not to reveal his true demon form to the world. It bares a lip-less mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. He wears a black hoodie mostly and black pants with multiple of knives along his body and swords. His true form is an adult-sized humanoid spider Etherious with a set of multiple eyes, two extra limbs as tendrils coming out of his back and multiple sharp claws. He wears combat pants underneath with his tattoo of his guild on the back shoulder. During this form he wears a vest with long neck guard which when pulled up can cover most of his skull in black silk. Personality Daiku has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanor through keeps a calm yet cool mission focused personality. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. he was very dutiful, as he remained at the ready to kill anyone whom threaten Katsuyoshi Hojo's will and serve him with the utmost effectiveness. History Background The War with Mana Curse and Abilities Curse Dimensional Curse (次元の呪い, Jigen no noroi) This is Daiku's main primary curse that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time used in multiple simulations to help tip any contest into his favor or simply move long distances in a short period of time. This allows the user to transfer themselves or targets to another location similar to Teleportation Magic but over much larger distances and even break into pocket dimensions of others such as private storage areas including Re-equip Storage and Gates of Roma for example. *'Dimensional Gate' - This is a basic Dimensional Curse spell. He's able to conjure up a circular shaped portal through the fabric of time and space travel from one point of the world to the other. He can use this technique to bring more than one person along with him from a small group to a large army though the latter is very hard to perform and requires great focus to pull off. *'Dimensional Fissure' - This is a Dimensional Curse spell. The user can this power to disrupt the abilities of things such as we Re-Equip magic and other dimensional based magics and attacks as well as splitting objects then sending them back as projectiles. Insect Curse (昆虫呪い, Konchū noroi) This type of curse can use the bugs and limbs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. This offers offense and utility uses such as flying and extended reach of his striking range when using lethal pincers to use in combat or generate acid covered webbing from his mouth. This also can be used for bug manipulation turning entire colonies of bugs to target a nearby enemy with a overwhelming swarm using cursed amplified bugs. Abilities Natural Webbing - Daiku being a type of Spider-based Eitherious can naturally form sticky webbing from his mouth and body. He can employ this to trap enemies in webbing to bind them in place or set it up like a net to ambush targets for easier elimination. Wall Crawling - Daiku has tiny microscopic hooks are along his hand and feet. when pressed upon a surface to let him being able to climb up solid objects letting him climb up along surfaces others can not benefit from during combat or steath. Equipment *'Poison Needles -' Being the primary assassin for Katsuyoshi Hojo, Daiku uses needles tipped with a extremely deadly poison the edges of each of his needles for silent assassinations and taking down multiple targets quickly. *'Jar of Insects' Daiku uses a jar of insects during some missions and combat when the steady amount of insects are not able to utilized during combat. He carries two large square shaped jar filled to the brim with insects of many kinds to be used as a distraction and offensive tool during combat. *'Demon Seal Face Mask' - Daiku's transformation was imperfect as his Etherious form was unable to fully morph into a humanoid shape. To counter this Master Katsuyoshi Hojo had Lady Juno Alexanders to make Daiku a type of painful face mask to be bolted onto his face and after being applied with a magic seal to counteract his body to help along the morphing to have him have mostly a humanoid figure aside from his face and remaining eye. The mask itself is extremely painful to put on and when removed, he can use the full access to his Etherious form and his more powerful Curses during battle. *'Poisoned Smoke Bombs' - Another tool used by Daiku is the poisoned smoke bombs, they are a type of smoke bomb that are filled with Daiku's favorite poison that when inhaled goes through the mouth and quickly weakens and slowly kills a target from the inside out depending on how long the target is trapped within gas itself. *'Throwing Knives -' Through not his favorite killing tool, Daiku carries a set of throwing knives along his belt and legs to be pulled and thrown at targets. They are arrow shaped with a long thin edge to stab quickly into a target. *'Portable Coffee Maker' - When equipped it's a device that by using the users, magical energy powers a small coffee maker which fills a deplorable cup which can be used. This device has setting of adding milk, cream or sugar depending on the user. Trivia *His human form was based off Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul after he gain his first mask and Rasetsu from Ninja Gaiden 2 for his Etherious form. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Ninja Mage